Harry Potter and The Red Dragon
by Sabrina2001
Summary: I haven't written a Harry Potter Fic Ever. But most of my other fics got around 50 plus reviews. This Fiction has Harry and Hermoine Romance, and is kinda scary so bewarned!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I claim no responsibility for the characters and I am only using them in this non-profitable story that is only used for the readers and the author's enjoyment. Please email me a href="mailto:joysabrina1985@aol.com"here/a for questions or comments. The Plot and the Title do belong to me though.

****

Author Notes: This is my first Harry Potter Fiction. I usually wrote Pokémon, Original and Poetry but I wanted to try something all new for your enjoyment and entertainment. This fiction will be completed in a set of 12 Chapters and each chapter will be rather short, maybe medium if I feel like it. Please leave a review and I'll leave better chapters. Constructive flames loved and Stupid Flames used to keep me warm. 

****

Pre-Story Information: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all Year Fives. This will be a Harry and Hermnoie Romance fiction but I won't put that into mid story for the prom. This story you need to keep notes about what's going on. Because it gets tricky at the end. And every Saturday I will release a new chapter. 

****

Harry Potter and the Red Dragon

Chapter One: Returning to the Place we call Home

__

By: Sabrina2001

"Well, well Potter." Snape sneered as he eyed the boy, "Welcome back. I hope to see that you have studied over the summer.."

Stupefied Harry stood there eyeing Snape, his head hanged low as he nodded, "I have sir." With that before even being told to leave he walked around Snape towards the flight of ever changing stairs that lay before his eyes. His hands gripped the railings still looking for his friends.

Though Snape had watched the boy carefully swinging through the step. 

That Year Five Harry Potter was going to be up to no good Snape thought as he turned abruptly shaking his head a bit, his small strands of deep black hair covering his eyes before slipping into a wooden door covered with brass locks and different key holes.

Walking into the pitch black room his finger snapped and suddenly twelve bright lights flashed in a row aligned one by one with a total of six rows. he then started walking down the hall and as he passed each light the last one would flicker off and the one in front of the first one would flicker on as some chain reaction. He then slowly stepped down a flight of cobblestone steps as he looked at the shelves of books murmuring, "Better kill him off now for the best.." to himself as he used his wand to raze each book quickly as possible before one slipped out of it's space on the wooden bookshelf which was about six feet tall. His hand reached up as he looked at the title. 

The title glistened in golden letters imprinted upon the dusty book, streaming out two words that struck Snapes mind giving him a wide grin, "**Dead Alive**."

He then got out a sheet of paper taking out his writing utensil scribbling down a finely printed words on the scratch sheet of classy paper.

Meanwhile..

"Harry!" Hermione smiled as she enraptured Harry into a hug, her hands resting on his back as she closed her eyes and felt him hug her tenderly back, "and it's so good to see you again Harry."

"You too." Harry smiled as he slowly placed his bag on the Gryffindor's Main Hall Cherriko Corner table. his hand dusting off the spot where his bag has left a mark upon his shoulder and he slowly sat down panting a bit from the walk through the steps, "Has our place got higher or something?"

Hermione laughed a bit shaking her head, "No. You just got lazier." With that a shadow walked in which revealed Ron, his bag's tied around his shoulder, his eyes bulging as he saw Hermione and Harry.

"Guys!" Ron yelled as he dropped the bags giving both of them a hug, feeling Hermione murmur "..and girls.." To herself as he hugged him tight.

"I lost you at the train station!" Harry said as he took one of Ron's bag placing it down on the ground, feeling the weight of the bag made him fall back against the sofa sighing.

"It's alright. Snape stopped me anyways in the hall." Ron explained as he looked at the memo on the message board reading as followed:

**__**

Year Five and above Meeting and Opening Ceremony

All Year Fives and above should meet in the Main Hall immediately at seven p.m.

Please do not be late!

If you are a Year Four or less and are caught at the meeting you

will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts!

-Headmaster

Albus Dumbledore 

"Percy never told me about a Year Five and above meeting. And why would they tell us just now?" Ron asked confusingly.

"Maybe it's something new. You know Ron they always have different things each year." Hermione explained as she took the paper off the wall touching it as she felt ink hit her skin. Leaving a large blank stain on her thumb, "It's newly made."

"It's probably last minute anyways. I better change.." Harry explained as he walked up the Gryffindor's Boys side of the house. He carried one bag in his arms opening the door and closing it with his foot.

"Yeah last minute." Hermione nodded as she did the same as Harry but up to the girls side of the house, but for her she carried all but two bags which most likely contained books and her several sets of wands she got over the summer as a gift from Hagrid.

"I guess I will too." Noting that there were only Year Twos and Threes left in the room. he grabbed his bag and walked towards the boy's side of the House, brushing his hair back a bit. His hair had spiked a bit over the summer, but not that well.

Back in the Main Hall of the Hogwarts Castle where all the entrances and exits led stood Albus Dumbledore himself walking towards the reception for the Year Ones. He entered the room seeing that absolutely no one was in the fully decorated and fully filled tables of food galore. His face stood shocked as he looked about wondering if one of the professors had stop the ceremony but none could be found.

He looked a bit weird as he saw all the chairs of the Head Table were empty also. Not a sound could be heard from the entire room, and none of the Goblins could be found doing their work of cleaning and sweeping. And he was almost stunned to see that none of the Year ones were no where near the Auditorium or the Hogwarts Main Hall. 

"I see that we may have a problem Professor?" Snape asked as he glided down the hall with an evil inaudible cackle coming from the back of his throat, "Where is everyone?"

"That's what'd I'd like to know Professor Snape." Dumbledore placed his glasses to his lower part of his nose looking above them into Snapes eyes, 

"Do you have any idea where all the students are?"

"I haven't seen them since they left the train and walked into their rooms. I remember several year Fives and Earlier helping them find the Waiting Hall but that's it."

"Did they take any of the Year Ones to their own houses?" Dumbledore asked scratching his chin a bit, his eyes still narrowed at Snape.

"No. I believe not Professor." Snape looked at him with unfrightened eyes, his hands clenching his sides of his coat, "I'll go check for Professor Quirrel and Professor Sprout and you can look for the students."

Dumbledore nodded as he huddled off towards the Main Hall Heading for the Waiting Hall and with that a grin spread across Snapes lips as he saw none other but three students, year Fives, Known as Harry, Ron and Hermione entering the Main hall a bit earlier then expected but blank faces as they saw no one but Snape before them.

"Professor where is everyone?" Harry asked as he looked about, his body stepping a step ahead of Ron and Hermione as he asked.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked as he eyed them a bit, almost looking bewildered but only a fake look, "I do not understand."

"We got this on our message board." Hermione handed him a paper that held the invitation to the Ceremony to Snape as he looked down at with a smirk.

"This is years old. There is only a ceremony for Year Ones tonight." Snape explained in a cold, cruel voice, "Now get back to your dormitories. Off, off!"

They did as told walking out of the hall quite puzzled as the started to take the flights of stairs seeing that Albus Dumbledore was gathering a flock of Year Ones trying to help the rest of the Professors handle the rather large number of students.

Harry stuck the note in his cloak pocket as he started to charge up the stairs, still not happy about the misunderstanding but well enough to race with Ron up the stairs and Hermione groaned shaking her head at them, "don't get hurt guys!"

"Don't worry about us!" Ron yelled happily as he jumped across a flight of changing stairs to the it's mid destination, holding onto the wall as he had a small advantage.

Suddenly Harry lost control of his body leaping forward and he flew about three fourths of the jump and knew he wasn't going to make it as he reached out his hands barely making his hands to hold onto the edge of the cement covered edge. Ron and Hermione both shocked started to run towards him, but Hermione saw this first; she saw a staircase sharply running to head over to Harry and crush his hands and whatever was in it's path. 

She took out her wand from her pocket swiping into the air with precise fow yelling out, "Alla Precosuios en Betha!" 

With that the changing stairs froze and Ron stood shocked as he saw Hermione do such a magic trick. His eyes watching hers as she grinned, "Stop gawking and get Harry!"

He nodded as he ran towards him kneeling down to lift him up, and as soon as Hermione got there she helped also by pulling around Ron's waist. Harry soon got to where he could jump to the edge thus doing so he landed on his chest panting. Ron and Hermione both surrounded him looking at his body.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked frantically sitting Harry up as he fixed his glasses. His hands swiped his shirt slightly removing the cement type dust.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry sighed as he looked towards Hermione with a smile, "Thanks a lot Hermione."

She nodded smiling with a semi wink. Her hands swiftly moved the wand into the air yelling, "Alla Fiarde na shojo!" And with that the stairs went back into proper order of changing back and forth in a constant flow.

"How'd you learn that?!" Ron asked as he gawked at Hermione and her wind, almost hanging his mouth open she rolled her eyes and stood up dusting off her cloak, "I learned it over the summer."

"We better get back to the room before we get caught." Harry sighed as Ron helped pull him up.

"Too late." a voice said behind them, all three of the students turned around to see none other then Professor McGongall looking at them sighing softly, "Harry, Hermione, and Ron, already! It's just the start of a new Year! Fifty Points from Gryffindor's.

All of them looked completely shocked as she said that. their jaws dropped as se continued her line, "And! One Hundred Points from Gryffindor's for the fact Miss Granger is not allowed to use untaught magic unless one of the professor's tells her she can!"

By the time the professor finished her line all three of them were completely blank, and none the less stunned.

"Now off to your Dorms until it is necessary, now!" McGongall explained as she pointed to the picture, which held the entrance to the Gryfinndor's House, "Go!"

Doing as said they all filed into the house one by one sighing as they already loss so many points for their house and not wanting to give the young and some older years the news about their problems with the changing staircases and their confrontation with McGongall.

Meanwhile in the Potions Classroom Snape sat at his desk with a small snicker behind his breathe. His eyes closing as he opened the book shaking his head slightly to only reopen his deep eyes. Looking at the pages as he started to search for a certain word that could help him much with his little, as he called them, problems and mishaps.

Finding the word that eh wanted it had about two pages worth of information and documents that could hopefully somehow play a useful part in his plan. But no one yet knew of his plan except one person, and only one person.

"Voldermont you're going to come and finish off what you started.." Snape murmured to himself as he opened the jar of grass and weeds and he looked down at the small bug crawling on the ground. The bug was about four inches in length and less then half of an inch in width. The bug crawled up on the leave as Snape took out a magnifying glass to look down at Voldermont with a smirk, "Good to see you again.."

Snape stretched his arms a bit as he placed the top back on the jar and placed the jar back in his right desk drawer. His hands reaching up to take out a piece of paper and started to write several potions on it, trying to figure out how to make this particular word he found in the book come true.

"This will be harder then I thought at first.." Snape smiled to himself as he took out another sheet of paper working with the chemicals and potions one by one finding the perfect mixture.

Meanwhile as Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryffindor's Main Hall Dining Table, placing their heads upon the table in sadness. 

"This so sucks." Harry sighed as he started to doodle shapes on the table with his index finger, his hands going down his side as he felt the note from the message board in his pocket and pulled it out.

Ron and Hermione looked at it as they both started to think of something but Hermione was the first to say something.

"That ink was new!" Hermione yelled almost making both Ron and Harry fall back from their chairs to the ground below, "And Snape said it was years old!"

"That's right.." Harry thought for a moment as he placed the message on the table looking at it bewildered, "He must have planted it for us."

"But why?" Ron asked as he took the left side of the table searching the note for some kind of evidence.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she pointed at the letter, her other hand by her side, "He hates us. he hates Gryffindor's and he wanted us to lose the points so he planted this whole thing! We should have remembered that it was the Year One Ceremony!"

"You're right! We should tell Professor McGongall!" Ron said as he stood up and started to walk for the door.

"No way! She is so mad at us now!" Harry explained as he grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him back to the table sighing as he looked a bit puzzles, "What should we do?"

"We can keep it out little secret. Snape will try to kill us if we told anyone." Hermione explained as she took the note into her hand eyeing it carefully.

"Like he doesn't already." Ron sighed as he snatched the letter from her and pulled it from her fingers. Hermione growled a bit as she rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa, "Just our secret though, okay Hermione, Harry?"

They both nodded as they all had nothing more to say, at least for the next ten minutes that seemed like forever for the three of them who would usually talk about anything and everything. 

"I think we all have the same classes. I think I might have more classes then you two though." Hermione broke the silence with a small topic of conversation. But before the guys could answer the door opened to see about seven year Ones walk in curiously.

"Here the crowd comes." Harry said as he looked at each one of them giving them a small welcome, as did Ron and Hermione. Frail smiles were across the three faces as they knew these Year Ones could do barely anything alone for the points loss to them but they could hurt much together.

"Hello.." Harry said slightly, in a deep tone voice, "Welcome to Gryffindor's Dormitory. The Boys Dorms are to the right and the girls are to the left. Tell us if you need any help."

One of the girls spoke up smiling, "Are you the real Harry Potter?" The other kids watched Harry as he nodded with a smile.

"Yes I am the real Harry Potter. the only one. Now go on so you can get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow." Harry explained as he pointed to the dorms and the Year Ones still watched Harry but filed into their sections.

As they did so the three, Harry, Ron and Hermione, sighed in failure as they didn't get a chance to tell him the happenings. Their faces fell as they all laid on the couch in sitting postions. 

"Ron why'd this have to happen?" Harry asked as he held his legs to his chest, "Things are already getting bad for us the first day of the school year." 

Ron shook his head looking down, his face blank as was Hermione's. Both shook their faces in complete disatisfaction, "I don't know Harry. Things are just rocky for us I guess."

"Hopefully things won't go as bad as the past four years." Hermione sighed as she ran her right hand through her hair but her mouth being covered by Harry's left hand, "Don't jinx us Hermione!"

"Yeah Harry's right! be careful what you say!" Ron nodded in agreement, he too taking his hand over Hermoines' mouth as she sat through puzzles using her hands to pull off theirs.

"Guys calm down. Don't kill me." Hermoine semi-gagged as she started to cough, "We'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry Hermoine.." Harry sighed as he gave her a tissue from the side stand, "It's just been crazy these last couple of years."

"I'll be right back guys.." Ron said as he walked off towards the Boy's dorm heading form the gentlemen's bathroom.

"Yeah I know Harry." Hermoine sighed as she sat back on the sofa in a regular position as Harry took a seat next to her, trying to smile a bit. Hermoine gave a small giggle at his weird face as she closed her eyes leaning back, "Don't make that face."

"What face?" Harry asked. He laughed a bit as he made a scary face, "This one?" Then he made a sad face with puppy dog eyes, "That one?"

Hermoine laughed louder as she held her stomach to contain her laughter. Harry too joined the fun as he was very glad that he was back home, well at least the place he called home.

"You're too funny Harry." Hermoine said with a slight accent of light pink blush on her cheeks. Though Harry was able to reconginze it but only as a type of Make-up Hermoine wore, or so he thought.

"Well we better get to bed." Hermoine suggested as she stood up and stretched a bit, "I have my favorite new class tomorrow first thing, Magical Witch Ways! I do not want to be late for that class." Hermoine smiled as she walked towards the girls dorm followed by Harry, "Good night Harry. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Hermoine." Harry smiled as he walked into his dorm keeping the door open just to look at Hermoine as she walked in before shutting it lightly with a small smile. He then walked to the bed that was next to the window which was his bed. He saw the room filled with other years and Ron who was sitting on his bed yawning a bit, "Good night Ron."

"Night Harry." Ron replied as he laid under his covers yawning yet again tiredly. 

--------------------------

TBC..

****


End file.
